Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collector interlocking system that includes an electric power tool and a dust collector configured to suck machining chips by use of a suction hose. The dust collector can be operated in conjunction with the electric power tool. The machine chips are generated by the processing of materials by an electric power tool, and the dust collector is placed in the vicinity of the electric power tool.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-195565, a dust collector interlocking system is disclosed. In this system, an adapter is connected to a plug at the distal end of the power cord of an electric power tool such as a circular saw. A transmitter is housed in the adapter. When motor current of the circular saw is detected, the transmitter transmits a drive signal. When the motor current becomes zero, the transmitter transmits an operation stop signal.
Further, in the dust collector, there is provided with a receiver that can receive radio signal from the transmitter of the circular saw. When receiving a drive signal from the transmitter, the receiver turns on the start switch of the dust collector. When receiving an operation stop signal, the receiver turns off the switch.
For this reason, the dust collector can be operated in conjunction with the circular saw by the transmitter and the receiver.
Generally, the dust collector is placed in the vicinity of the circular saw. However, the transmitter of the circular saw is located at the distal end of the power cord, and it follows that the dust collector is located far away from the circular saw. Thus, in order to ensure that the radio signals are received by the receiver, the magnitude of the output from the transmitter must be large to some extent.
However, if there is another dust collector interlocking system in the same work site, large output of the transmitter of the dust collector interlocking system in use may cause malfunction of another dust collector interlocking system.